John Pass
John Pass (born 1947) is a Governor General's Award-winning Canadian poet. Life Pass was born in Sheffield, England. He has lived in Canada since 1953. He earned a Bachelor of Arts from the University of British Columbia.John Pass: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. Pass taught English at Capilano University in British Columbia (BC) for more than 30 years, from 1975 to 2007. He was Visiting Poet at Brigham Young University, Utah, in 1990. His poems have been published in magazines and anthologies in Canada, the United States, the United Kingdom, Ireland, and the Czech Republic.John Pass, Harbour Publishing. Web, Nov. 5, 2016. He lives on BC's Sunshine Coast near Sakinaw Lake with his wife, writer Theresa Kishkan. Recognition In 1988 Pass won the Canada Poetry Prize, an international competition sponsored by Canada/India Village Aid. In 2001 he won the Gillian Lowndes Award for significant achievement by a Sunshine Coast Artist. His poetry has also won awards from The League of Canadian Poets, The BC Federation of Writers and BC Cultural Services, and has been nominated for National Magazine Awards and the Pushcart Prize. Pass's 2005 poetry collection, Stumbling in the Bloom, won the 2006 Governor General's Award for English language poetry.John Pass to Read in Gibsons!, Gibsons Live Poets. Web, Jan. 11, 2015. His 2011 collection, crawlspace, won the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize (BC Best Book Award in Poetry) in 2012. Publications Poetry *''Taking Place''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1971. *''The Kenojuak Prints''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1973. *''John Pass: Poems''. Vancouver: Air (#18), 1973. *''Port Of Entry''. Prince George, BC: Repository Press, 1975. *''Love's Confidence''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1976. *''Blossom: An Accompaniment''. Vancouver: Cobblestone Press, 1978. *''There Go the Cars''. Windsor, ON: Sesame Press, 1979. ISBN 0-920580-02-5 *''An Arbitrary Dictionary''. Toronto: Coach House, 1984. ISBN 0-88910-284-8 *''Rugosa''. Victoria BC: Reference West/Hawthorne Society, 1991. ISBN 1-895362-22-11 *''Mud Bottom''. Madeira Park, BC: High Ground Press, 1996. *''nowrite.doc: A poem''. Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2004. *''Twinned Towers''. Madeira Park, BC: Fox Run Press, 2005. *''crawlspace''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2011. ISBN 978-1-55017-519-6 *''Self Storage: A poem''. Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-926655-26-0 "At Large" quartet *''The Hour's Acropolis''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1991. ISBN 1-55017-043-0 *''Radical Innocence''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1994. ISBN 1-55017-107-0 *''Water Stair''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 2000. ISBN 0-88982-179-8 *''Stumbling in the Bloom''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 2005. ISBN 0-88982-201-8 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy ABC Bookworld.Pass, John. ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, May 29, 2013. See also *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *Poetry by John Pass at Terrain.org (4 poems) *John Pass at Canadian Poetry Online (8 poems) ;Audio / video *John Pass reads from Stumbling in the Bloom at Authors Aloud ;Books *John Pass at Amazon.com ;About *John Pass at Harbour Publishing *John Pass in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Interview with John Pass at ABC Bookworld, 2007 Category:1947 births Category:Canadian poets Category:British expatriates in Canada Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:People from Sheffield Category:Living people Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British Columbia poets